Ultimate Phantom
by Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU
Summary: Peter Parker a.k.a Spider-Man, has been sent on a mission by Nick Fury to catch Danny Phantom. He is assigned to stay in the Fenton household due to their knowledge of ghosts and the portal's in their basement. Will Danny and Peter figure each others secret? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the Crazy Family Uh-I mean the Fenton's

Hi, I'm Peter Parker, aka the Ultimate Spiderman. I go to school at S.H.I.E.L.D. I honestly forgot what it means. I have a mission to complete. It's to go destroy "Invisobill". He is supposed to be a ghost, but ghosts aren't real. I think. Heck, I've seen so many weird things in my life, I wouldn't be surprised. Nick Fury told Aunt May that I'm going on a vacation with my friends to Florida. In reality, I am going to Amity Park and it's a solo mission. The rest of my team is on a different mission together to find the "Justice League". I don't know. Or care.

 _(Time Skip provided by Bad End Friends AU)_

I am finally here in Amity Park. I was told to find "Fenton Works". That's where I'm staying. Fury said you can't miss it. I looked up and saw a huge building with a ton of satellites and what looked like a UFO on top. I sighed and went to the door. I knocked and a huge guy in an orange jumpsuit and a woman in a turquoise one with red goggles. The woman said, "I take it you are Peter Parker." "Yes ma'am I am."(Ha-ha, it rhymes) She said, "Welcome in, you will sleep with my son, Danny, he is 14, close enough to your age. I'm sorry about having to share a room. Jack destroyed the guest bedroom." She glared at the man whose name is apparently Jack. Jack sighed and muttered a sorry. "Well, let's bring you on a tour and you can meet my teens. Also, my son Danny has friends over. You should meet them, they will be here often. And by often, I mean every second of every day." She sighed and walked upstairs.

We finish all the rooms of the house except for the bedrooms. Jack and apparently Maddie showed me their bedroom and then the daughter's bedroom. Jasmine or Jazz as she likes to be called was in her room studying and paid me no attention. She had carrot orange hair and turquoise eyes and headband. She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and turquoise pants. We finally got to the last bedroom and we could hear talking. Jack and Maddie knocked on the door and the room went silent. Jack opened the door.

And that's when I met Danny Fenton.

It's done, finally! My first fanfiction! Ok, so I will be saying like Time Skip provided by, yada yada. I was watching the Bad End AU which by the way is AWESOME! I'm in love with Bipper! Squeeeee! So yeah, if you want more tell me. Until then, byeeeee!


	2. New Chapter 2

Here you guys go. I'm so sorry for the wait. Also, one of you guests, I have no idea which season it should be after. Maybe season 3? Yes, season 3. Thank you anyone who is supporting this story! There will be kind of slow updates, but I'm trying my best. Thank you for reading and here you go!

 **Peter's POV**

Tucker had brown skin, darker brown hair, and a red beret. That's what it is, right? He had big glasses and turquoise eyes. He was on his knees, pleading to a smirking girl with a PDA high above her head. He was wearing a baggy yellow shirt and green cargo pants, bulging full of electronics. He also was wearing He was pleading and pleading on the ground for his oh-so-precious PDA.

The girl that was holding the PDA and smirking had long black hair. A small bunch was in a ponytail on the top of her head. She was small purple trench coat over a black crop top. The crop top had a purple rose on it. She was wearing a skirt with purple lines over it. She wore purple leggings and tall, black combat shoes. With eyeliner to top it off, I could tell that she was Goth. She was holding the PDA really high.

The most interesting of the trio was Danny. He had striking blue eyes that would make any girl swoon. His hair was midnight black that would put the night sky to shame. He was wearing a baggy white shirt under a red and white sleeveless hoodie. He wore blue jeans and red and white sneakers. He was just watching the other two teens fight with amusement.

Danny stuck his hand and said, "Hi, my name's Danny, though I think you'd probably know that. I'm guessing you're Peter?" (Just be aware that Peter knew who they were, because Nick Fury isn't that mean. Right?) I nodded and smiled. He said, "Well, you are staying with me in this old dump." He gestured around and I took in everything. There were stars and rockets everywhere. "I'm guessing you like space?" "Yes, glad you noticed. Oh, and my friends will be here a lot. I won't be here at curfew, and don't come looking for me. We're setting ground rules, first don't mess up my room. Don't question me and that's it. Got it? Also, you are going to school with me," he said without taking a breath at all. I blinked a few times to make sure I heard right. I did. This kid is definitely hiding something.

"Ok then, I'll just set my bags down and then take a look around town. Bye!" I said super-fast. I rushed out of the room then down the stairs. I said good bye to the Fenton's then ran outside. I ducked into an alleyway and threw on my mask. I went web-swinging to clear my head. My main thought was, _what is up with that kid?_

 _ **Thought it was the end of the chapter? Nope! You guys deserve this!**_

 **Danny's POV**

 **"** Hey Danny, do you think that Parker kid is strange?" asked Tucker. "Ya, he's really strange. Mysterious too, do you think he could be hiding something?" I said. Sam nodded and said, "He looks like he was hiding a big secret." "Yes, oh-so-great Ms. Detective Samantha **.** " Tucker said, laughing. **"** Stop being mean, Tucker." "Oh my, looks like someone has a crush on Sam. *snicker, snicker*" "I do not." Tucker then decided to drop it and we talked a bit more about Peter Parker.

"Well, I'll keep an eye on him." I said. I transformed in Phantom.

I went flying around and saw a kid in a, red and blue spider-web suit? Ooook, that's strange. I watched his movements. He was swinging around on a web. I took a part of detached thread and inspected it. It looked well-built and sturdy. I tried to pull it apart and it won't budge. _I think his name is Spider-Man. Ugh, I think Tuck has been rubbing off on me too much. Bleh!_ I started laughing and wiped an imaginary tear from my eye _._ I then realized that the Spider-Guy was inspecting me. "Oops.", I said.

"What are you? Are you Inviso-bill?" the Spider-Guy asked. "Are you Spider-Man?" I asked. "Yes." He looked at an imaginary watch and said, "Got to go! Bye!" Weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I can't continue this fanfic anymore. Sorry. I have 2 other books and a draft that I'm working on my Wattpad account. It is just too much. So, adoption is the answer because I can't leave you guys hanging! Anyone who wants the book, then PM me! First come, first serve. I will announce who adopted the book whenever I get someone. Again, I'm really sorry! Bye!**

 _ **PS: If you want to read some more of my books that I actually work on, then I am DecipherTheCipher on Wattpad!**_


End file.
